<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rugrats • mcyt x oc by darlingdoppo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977967">rugrats • mcyt x oc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdoppo/pseuds/darlingdoppo'>darlingdoppo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), YouTube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdoppo/pseuds/darlingdoppo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“i just think he’s cute, that’s all.”</p>
<p>in which a popular youtuber gets invited to join the dream smp, and everything goes downhill for her from there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THIS IS A MCYT x OC FIC. THERE WILL NOT BE ANY READER INSERTS.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC x GeorgeNotFound, OC x MCYT, OC x Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O R I G I N A L  C H A R A C T E R S  </p>
<p>CALLIE MONROE   <br/>youtuber, model, delilah's best friend.  <br/>"life would be so much easier if i never met you."    </p>
<p>DELILAH ROSS  <br/>youtuber, photographer, callie's best friend.  <br/>"maybe karl isn't so bad after all."      </p>
<p>L O V E  I N T E R E S T S <br/>GEORGENOTFOUND <br/>youtuber, streamer, delilah's newest friend.  <br/>"why can't you just tell me if you were with karl?"    </p>
<p>SAPNAP  <br/>youtuber, streamer, simp for callie.  <br/>"if anyone kills off cal first i'm gonna shoot a bitch."    </p>
<p>WILBUR SOOT  <br/>youtuber, streamer, callie's muse.  <br/>"i get a whole song written about me?"    </p>
<p>KARL JACOBS  <br/>youtuber, streamer, delilah's "enemy."  <br/>"i like her more than my monster drinks."     </p>
<p>callie monroe was one of the biggest youtubers of her time. she had been posting videos since she was 15, but she never gained traction until her 22nd birthday, when she suddenly gained a thousand subscribers out of the blue. now, she was growing a bigger and bigger fan base, and was well known all across the world.  little did she know, quackity would ask her to play among us with him, in a certain game that would change her life.        </p>
<p>playlist.  <br/>idk you yet • alexander 23  <br/>lotus inn • why don't we  <br/>bubble gum • clairo  <br/>fallin' • why don't we  <br/>dead girl in the pool. • girl in red  <br/>midnight love • girl in red  <br/>black and white • niall horan  <br/>teen romance • nbmusic  <br/>kill my time • 5 seconds of summer  <br/>gimme love • joji          </p>
<p>emily speaks!  lemme say that some (or most) of the events in this book WILL NOT be based off of irl events!! the only thing i can guarantee is the among us game w/ alex, because that's what inspired me!!  enjoy the book loves! 💞  -emi</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey all! sorry it took me so long to update, i’ve just been dealing with some stuff! also the title will come into play later on, just an fyi :) aLSO if you see somebody’s name at the top of the chapter like “callie.” or “lilah.” it’s going to be in their pov.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>callie.</p><p>i smiled at my camera as my stream started, seeing that i had gotten just a little over 5K viewers as the stream started.</p><p>“okay, hi you guys! today’s stream is gonna be a bit different than others. i’m actually with someone that isn’t lilah. but before we can introduce our guests, i wanna give you guys a huge thanks for one million followers on both twitch and youtube.” i started, eyeing the chat and loading into minecraft and discord.</p><p>“it may seem like a small milestone considering there are tons of people pulling millions of subs, but every single one of you matter to me. enough with the sappy shit, let’s meet our judges for our competition today!” i cheered, unmuting myself from the discord call i was in with a few special friends.</p><p>“i’ve genuinely never worked up the courage to ask other creators to do a stream with me, but today i have the dream team with me! lilah might be coming later if she finishes her cooking streaming early.” i said, and dream and sapnap both started to scream loudly. i stifled my laughter, starting to fly around to observe the creations.</p><p>“hey cal, thanks for letting us join today.” dream said, and my heart jumped at the nickname. </p><p>“yeah, thank you guys for coming on. i never really explained what i was doing to you guys, and of course, my chat has no idea what’s going on. basically, i let 100 people build whatever they wanted inside of my minecraft server that i have with lilah. they were given three categories: animal, person, or random.” i explained, and i noted that there was a large statue of what looked like me at the corner of the map. </p><p>“what the fuck, there’s literally just a picture of dream and george making out right here.” i heard sapnap say, and i burst out laughing.</p><p>“no! who would make that?” george exclaimed, and i saw him come fly over to me.</p><p>“where are we starting?” dream asked as all of grouped by the statue. </p><p>“right here. i’m intrigued.” i replied, flying closer to the statue. it was me, with very high detail. it seemed like whoever built it spent a lot of time on it, and i thought it was beautiful.</p><p>“okay, well, it’s shit.” dream said, and all of us started laughing.</p><p>“dream, not it’s not! it’s pretty! they spent a lot of time on this!” i yelled, crouching as i jumped on the top of the statue.</p><p>“no, i hate it. moving on.” he said, george and sapnap following behind his character like ducklings.</p><p>two hours later, it was getting really tiring looking at the seventeenth mooshroom build in a row.</p><p>“my eyes genuinely won’t close.” i sighed, rubbing my temples. </p><p>“you wanna split this into two streams? i’m tired too.” sapnap commented, and i bit my lip in thought.</p><p>“wait, i’m an ass. george, isn’t it like 11 pm for you right now?” i asked, feeling guilty that i didn’t think of time zones of schedules before asking them to stream with me.</p><p>“it’s almost eleven, but i’m okay, cal. this was really fun.” he replied, and i exhaled slightly in relief.</p><p>“before i leave you guys and go nap, i want to talk about what we’ve learned today.” i said, looking at the chat for suggestions.</p><p>“callie should get fans with talent?” i read, pouting as mean comments started to come into the chat.</p><p>“don’t be mean, guys. everyone in my server worked hard.” i replied, tapping my fingers on my desk as i thought of something funny to say before i ended the stream.</p><p>“yknow what, we don’t need a lesson today. fuck lessons. bye guys, have a nice day, i love you!” i yelled, ending stream and signing in relief. i said goodbye to the dream team, and went back to discord, as i was going to pm lilah and talk to her about tomorrow’s stream. </p><p>as i went to our chat, i saw another pm notification pop up. i furrowed my eyebrows as i saw it was from sapnap.</p><p>sapnap: hey<br/>sapnap: i think you’re kinda cool and cute<br/>sapnap: wanna stream again sometime?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>